


The Secret of the Twin Job

by Ashery24



Series: Leverage!Ezekiel AU [2]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eliot and Jake are Twins, Gen, Leverage!Ezekiel AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: -Did you know that you have a clone?-Excuse me, but I have a what?[Edited version because the first version was the "sketch" of this fic that I upload for error]





	The Secret of the Twin Job

**Author's Note:**

> Edited version note: I MESSED UP, I MESSED UP, I MESSED UP. 
> 
> Ok, readers, I’m ashamed to say that I messed up because I post the “sketch” version of this instead of the “clean” version. Now is fixed, but I want to apologize to everybody that read the first, horrible, version D:
> 
> Edit 2: Name changed from "The Twin Job" to "The Secret of the Twin Job"  
> .-.-.
> 
> Did you think I would write Leverage/The Librarians crossover fics for so long without mentioning that Eliot and Jake are played by the same actor? Keep dreaming
> 
> or 
> 
> Ash jumps at the "Eliot and Jake are twins" train with the Leverage!Ezekiel AU.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, I forgot to say it. In the Leverage!Ezekiel AU the titles of the fics will be inspired by the titles of the chapters of the series.
> 
> So they will be based on Leverage (The [something] Job) or The Librarians (...and the [something]) depending on which series is the most outstanding on the fic

Eliot was in the kitchen, preparing some meal.

A shadow slided behind him, approaching to his victim.

Eliot continued cooking, stirring the contents of a pot.

The shadow camed closer, just a few centimeters away from achieving their objective…

-If you touch the customers’ food, I will cut off your hand -said Eliot, with a indifferent but, obviously threatening, tone. 

-Dude, I’m hungry, it’s been a long solo Job-complained Ezekiel

-Then eat an apple, but don’t touch that food-Eliot turned, indignanted, and threwed a green apple at the Australian.

-Wow, thanks-he answered, taking it on the fly, before proceeding to eat it.

The Hitter nodded approvingly, before turning to continue his cooking.

Ezekiel watched the process, with veiled curiosity, leaning to watch better, biting the apple from time to time.

-What?! - Eliot asked frustrated, after 10 minutes of silence

Ezekiel smiled mischievously, knowing that he had managed to get the cowboy’s attention but still…

-Something wrong, Eliot?-The smile grew, even more mischievous

…it was so fun to play with him.

-Listen-he said, finally directing all his attention to the Australian-Usually if I have a thief hanging around my kitchen it’s Parker, not you. Never you. My cooking doesn’t interest you. So,I will ask clearly… what do you want?

-Did you know that you have a clone?

-Excuse me, but I have a what?

-A clone-repeated Ezekiel

-What are you talking about?

-Well, it turns out that, in my last solo job, I was about to get my reward and that crazy professor appeared…

-Short version, Ezekiel

-Ok, ok. Long story short. I was involved in an adventure, from which I will save you the details because you wouldn’t believe me…

-I’ve seen a lot of weird stuff

-Nothing like this-answered Jones, thinking that, of the gang, Eliot would be the last to believe what happened to him-Well, basically, I was involved in this adventure with the crazy professor…

-Continue

\- ..a pretty cute redhead girl…

-“Pretty cute”?-Eliot asked, sardonically.

-She wasn’t bad but it’s not what you think

-Yes, sure-said the blond, without believing anything

-Shut up. Well there was also the real version of “The old Nate”…

-Seriously?

-Yes-Ezekiel laughed-Also, and maybe you heard about her, there was this blonde colonel…Baird

-Oh, Eve Baird, NATO counter-terrorism agent, very good at her job

-Yes, she. And, finally, a guy, exactly like you, from Oklahoma, called Jacob Stone-ended Ezekiel, looking sideways at Eliot, waiting for his reaction.

-Jake?-Eliot asked, incredulous

-Yep…so…who is he?

-He is…he is my twin brother.

-Twin brother? I didn’t know you had a twin

-I know. Only Parker and Alec know that.

-Not even Nate and Sophie?

The Hitter shook his head

-And that’s why…?

Eliot looked at him, hesitant

-You don’t have to tell me the whole story-said Ezekiel

Eliot sighed, knowing that the Australian wouldn’t leave without an answer.

-Basically when I turned a retrieval specialist, I faked my death and changed my name to protect my family. Years later I still do it. That’s why nobody knows about my brother.

-Okay, that explains why it isn’t of general knowledge, but doesn’t explain why we didn’t know it.

-Because, after everything I did in retrieval… I don’t recognize myself. You already know that. The fact is that I fear that my family, my brother, won’t either. So I decided to leave my past in that, past.

-I don’t know, dude, but Stone seemed legal. A bit pedantic but legal. I think he’d be glad to know you’re alive

-Parker and Hardison told me that too when I told them about Jake.

-Well, if it’s not me, listen them. They know it’s good for you-the dark haired man wink at him, in an accomplice way

-I…maybe. Maybe in the future. Now isn’t the moment.

-As you want-he shrug

-Ezekiel, I want you to promise me, no…I want you to vow me, that you won’t tell anyone about this.

Ezekiel saw clearly the extreme seriousness in Eliot’s face.

-I vow it

-Thank you

-Well, my job here is done-Ezekiel said, as he proceeded to leave

-Yeah, that, get out of my kitchen

-Oh, and by the way-added Ezekiel, in the doorway-I’m a Librarian now

-A…what?

**Author's Note:**

> The length of the chapters lengthens and I'm happy :D
> 
> The next fic will be, surely, the complementary of this fic from the Librarian side.
> 
> Cross-posted in my tumblr account: https://ashery24.tumblr.com/post/169105391659/the-twin-job


End file.
